Original Clans Allegiances
These are the Allegiances for the Original Clans roleplay. Just a reminder that dead cats from this role-play universe are in Star Cats! SkyClan Leader: '''LILYSTAR- White she cat with emerald green eyes and one gray ear. (Played by Flowerpetal01) '''Deputy: '''DANCINGSUN- Dark brown she-cat with tan swirl shapes on her back and deep green eyes (Played by Sagemist) '''Medicine Cat: '''FOGWIND- (Played by Sagemist) '''Warriors: '''BIRCHFUR- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws (Played by Wavesplash) ELMTAIL- Light brown tabby with green eyes (Played by Frostfeather97) POPPY- White mottled with yellow she cat. Little round blue eyes. (Played by ApplewoodKindlingInFire) '''Apprentices: '''SWIFTPAW- Thick-furred black-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) SHREWPAW- Brown she-cat with faint blue eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) '''Queens: '''SEEDBLAZE- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Played by Wavesplash) * Petalkit- gray she-kit with white paws, ears, and belly, and blue-green eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01), * Pebblekit- light brown and grey tortoishell tom with small tufts of fur on his ears and icy blue eyes (Played by ApplewoodKindlingInFire), * Rubykit- a she-kit (Played by Sagemist)) RiverClan '''Leader: '''SNOWSTAR- White-and-gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (Played by Wavesplash) '''Deputy: '''BUMBLEFROST- Cream tom with blue eyes (Played by Frostfeather97) '''Queens: '''SNOWSTAR (see leader) (mother to Duskkit, a gray tabby tom, and Poppykit, a white she-cat with green eyes) (All played by Wavesplash) '''Elders: '''LEAFSONG- Patch-furred brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) STAGHEART- Dark brown tom with a paler chest, underbelly, throat, and muzzle, thick fur, and yellow eyes. (Played by Icestar22) ShadowClan '''Deputy: '''DAWNFALL- Thick-furred pale ginger tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) '''Warriors: '''STARLINGSONG- Black she-cat with white paws and chest (Played by Wavesplash) '''APPRENTICE, SHIMMERPAW Apprentices: '''SHIMMERPAW- Silver-blue she-cat with crystal blue eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) '''Kits: '''REDKIT- Little white she-kit with ginger and red patches and hazel eyes (Played by Icestar22) FIREKIT- Broad-shouldered white-and-ginger tom with one red ear and green eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) WindClan '''Leader: '''FROGSTAR- Lithe tabby she-cat with tan patches and green eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) '''Deputy: '''DUSTFALL- Dusty brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Played by Frostfeather97) '''Medicine Cat: '''HEATHERSTREAM- Yellow she-cat with leaf green eyes, deaf in one ear '''Warriors: '''SHINESONG- Sleek, long-furred gold-and-black streaked she-cat with small paws, a long, feathery tail, and deep green eyes (Played by Wavesplash) '''APPRENTICE, DEWPAW FOXDAPPLE- Pale black, almost gray, she-cat with yellow eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) APPRENTICE, STARLINGPAW RIPPLESAND- (Played by Icestar22) Apprentices: '''DEWPAW- Thin speckled gray tom with dark gray ears and amber eyes (Played by Frostfeather97) STARLINGPAW- Light creamy-yellow she-cat with white paws, gray ears, and blue eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) VINEPAW- Shaggy hazel fur. One blind eye (Played by ApplewoodKindlingInFire) DAWNPAW- Lithe, sleek dilute calico she-cat with pale blue eyes, a long tail, and a nicked ear. (Played by Icestar22) BRIGHTPAW- Fluffy ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) '''Queens: '''DAPPLEFEATHER- Long-furred tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white ears. (Played by Wavesplash) * Beetlekit- a little brown tom with darker splotches and pale yellow eyes (Played by Icestar22)) '''Elders: '''MOONLEAP- Very old ginger tom with graying muzzle and green eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) ThunderClan '''Leader: '''FLAMESTAR- Broad-shouldered thick-furred ginger tom with pale blue eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) '''Deputy: '''SKYFLAME- Black-and-ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and paws, and green eyes (Played by Icestar22) '''Medicine Cat: '''SILENTWISH- Silver she-cat with mysterious blue-green eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) '''Warriors: '''CROWTALON- Jet-black tom with white paws and has a scar on his muzzle, has amber eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) ASHWHISKER- Speckled dark grey tom with amber eyes (Played by Frostfeather97) PINEBRISTLE- Faded brown tabby tom with green eyes (Played by ApplewoodKindlingInFire) HONEYMIST- Cream she-cat with white chest and paws, light green eyes (Played by Icestar22) '''APPRENTICE, BLAZEPAW CLOVERWING- Sleek silver she-cat with black flecks and green eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) '''Apprentices: '''BREEZEPAW- Black tom with gray flecks and white paws, has amber eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) BLAZEPAW- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes. (Played by Wavesplash) Tribe of Rushing Water '''Stoneteller's To-be: '''TOAD THAT HOPS IN POND (TOAD)- Balinese lilac-point she-cat with round, twinkling blue eyes (Played by Stoatbramble) '''Prey-hunters: '''TWIG THAT RESTS ON GROUND (TWIG)- Twig-colored tom with blue eyes (Played by Wavesplash) '''Cave-guards: '''FROST SCATTERED ALONG MOUNTAINSIDE (FROST)- Sleek white tom with a fluffy tail and blue eyes. (Played by Flowerpetal01) Cats Outside the Clans CLOUD- (Played by Sagemist) FEATHER- Small but fast cream she-cat with white paws, silver ear tip and tail tip, and jewel blue eyes (Played by Flowerpetal01) CORAL- Short-furred tortisheshell she-cat with small paws and green eyes (Played by Wavesplash) GREYHOUND- Speckled grey tabby with dark grey paws and amber eyes (Played by Frostfeather97) GINGER- Dusty brownish-ginger tabby with emerald green eyes. (Played by Frostfeather97) THRUSH- Dark reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes BLAZE- Short haired black tom with blue eyes (Played by Sagemist) If your character's fursona or player is missing, please let me know! Also please let me know if I've made a mistake and/or am missing something! Thanks! ~Wavey Category:Allegiances